big time tour
by pair of kings
Summary: Nina goes on tour.


Big time tour

_**Nina pov**_

**Good morning Fabian.**

**Morning he said. You look tired Fabian said. I am I couldn't fall asleep last night. I kept thinking about my friends, family and my ex boyfriend. **

_**Fabian pov**_

**Family,ex boyfriend why would you be thinking of that stuff. Nina you have no family you tolled me that your parents died in a car crash and you were an only chilled I yelled so loud that the hole house came to see what was going on. Oh and Nina were through. I do have a family I was adopted and good she yelled now I can get back together with James. By then I was running to my room with Mick right behind me.**

_**Amber pov**_

**I cant believe Fabian did that he is so rude. I then saw Nina brake down in tears I hugged her and every body was hugging her except Mick who was talking to Fabian. After about two mimets Ninas phone starts ringing big time rush. Nina showed me there music and I love them they are fantastic. **

_**Mick pov**_

**Fabian why did you yell at her like that man. It's Nina you love her. I don't know why I did it he replied. I just got so angry that she lied to me about it am her boyfriend. Was her boyfriend I corrected him. It doesn't matter now she said she's getting back together with James who ever that is. Listen Fabian even if your not getting back together with her you still need to apologize or Amber will kill you. I guess your right Mick. Of course am right now am going to see if she's ok and hurry Fabian she might be going on tour for all we know. **

_**Nina pov**_

**After about two minuets of a group hung my phone started ringing big time rush and am thinking to myself yes, yes yes its ether my brother or the boys. After we brake apart I take the phone out of my pocket I then see Mick come in the room and says Nina are you ok. I the quickly say yes and I then tern the button on speaker so they can hear. **

**I then heard Kendall tell the others I pickt up. **

**Nina: Hey Kendall ,Carlos,Logen and James.**

**Guys: Hey Nina.**

**Nina: Kendall your on speaker.**

**Kendall: Dido.**

**Nina who are you talking to ask Amber. Amber I will answer all your queshesns after I'm done talking on the phone ok. Ok Nina. **

**Nina: Kendall you still there. **

**Kendall: yep. So how is life in London Nina Knight he said sarcastically. **

**Nina: Ok so far Kendall Knight I said sarcastically. **

_**Kendall pov**_

**Beep,Beep,Beep **

**Nina: What was that? **

**Logan: That was Gustavo saying that he needs us. **

**Guys: Bye Nina. **

**Kendall: Oh and Nina were coming in a week to pick you up for the tour ok love you bye.**

_**Nina pov**_

**He hung up on me I said out loud. Then Jerome said something that brought me bake to reality. Nina what did he mean "were coming in a week to pick you up for the tour." I replied by saying that me and my brother are in a band called. Before I say it you guys be prepared to her Amber scream. Why do we have to be papered to hear Amber scream asked Patricia. Because were Big Time Rush. **

_**Amber pov**_

**OMG,OMG,OMG I thought. You're a part of BTR that is so cool I said out loud so every one could hear.**

_**Alfe pov**_

**Wow I thought. Then I said are you going to go on tour? **

_**Nina pov**_

**I guess if that's all right with every body. Then I got a series of go on and that's cool and no problem. So I took my phone out and started dialing Gustavo's number but before I priest the button I tolled everyone to be quiet and not to be scared of his screaming. As soon as every one agreed I was about to push the button but Fabian come and apologized I just nodded and tolled him to be quiet I still haven't forgave him but I'm to busy to think about it right now.**

**I switched the phone to speaker and every one was in a cercal with the phone in the middle. **

**Gustavo: WHAT! WHO IS THIS WHAT DO YOU WANT I'M VERY BUSY. ( the looks on everybody's faces I could tell they were all afraid of him. )**

**Nina: Hey it's me Nina your second favorite dog next to Kendall.**

**Gustavo: Hi Nina **

**Nina: Gustavo am going on tore with the boys. **

**Gustavo: Good and remember don't brake anying or I'll give you another JOB! **

**Nina: Come on Gustavo not another job and remember what happened last time you made us get jobs. Carlos broke your coffee machine, James modled his elbow and Logan, Kendall and I had to baby sit EVIL KIDS I yelled. **

**Gustavo: FINE! I wont give you jobs but don't brake anything or I will FIER YOU AND THE DOGS. (Me and everyone else jumped at that bit.) And remind me to train you guys for the concerts. Oh and Nina bring five dog cones with you when you come back bye.**

**Nina: I am not even gunna ask bye.**

**Ok who has questions Jerome rased his hand. Yes Jerome. Why does Gustavo call you and the boys dogs? I don't know Jerome he just does he says he's the master and we are his dogs and that we need to be trained. **

**Who's next yes Partita. who is Gustavo? He is our manager I tolled them.**

**Yes Alfe. why does Gustavo want you to buy dog cones? I sighed I new this question would come up I thought. I released that I haven't said anything from the quietness in the room I tolled them an answer I don't know if its even right. Gustavo what's me to buy dog cones so he can put them on us so we cant look at each other and mess up the dance steps.**

**All I got from them was an oh. **

_**Fabian pov**_

**I cant believe Nina's going on tour. What a minuet I don't even know when she's leaving I thought. So I decided to ask her. Nina I said when are you leaving to go on tour? She answered me by saying the boys are coming in a week to pick me up. I got angry and said how can you just leave and forget us. **

_**Nina pov**_

**I can't beilve Fabian he's yelling at me for something I love to do. I can do what ever I want Fabian I yelled back then I ran to my room crying with Amber behind me. **

_**One week latter**_

_**Nina pov**_

**My bags are packet and am in the common room wating for the boys to come and get me. When are they coming asked Patricia I want to meet them. Soon I replied if they don't get chased by girls. Right after I said that Fabian came in to the room and sat down next to me. Am still mad at him and its been over a week. Then I hear the door bell and I got up and speed race to open the door. There I find Carlos, James , Kendall and Logan. I tolled them to come in and then I gave them each a hung. Then I yelled for everyone to get in hear so I can interduce them all. Guys meet: Jerome, Marra, Amber, Alfe, Patrica, Mick and Fabian I spat angerly. Hi the guys said. Are you going to intercedes us to your friends Nina Mick asked. Yes everybody meet: Kendal, James, Carlos and Logan. Everyone in Anubis said hi exsepet Fabian. Were is Gustavo and Kelly I asked Kendall. He said that we can come one our own and get you. Gustavo trusted you guys to get on a plain all they to London and get me. They all shook they heads no and I laughed but said Kendall Kelly trust us to get you home safe plus we have Logan. **


End file.
